


i’d rather make money

by kmosan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armin is also their good friend, Basketball player Eren Jeager, Eren Yeager and Isabel Magnolia and Zeke are siblings, I stan Isabel and Levi’s friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isabel Magnolia and Eren Yeager are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia and Furlan Church are best friends, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Model Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Updated Every Chapter, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), in the past though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmosan/pseuds/kmosan
Summary: Luxurious. Sensual. Alluring. Levi Ackerman was bathing in beauty and ate with fame and fortune every morning. Manipulation and sexuality oozed off his every move. Though, the omega was as gorgeous as he was untouchable and nothing nor no one seemed to be able to change that until. . .Eren Jeager. The embodiment of determination, charm and pure arousal. The man that dominated over the basketball court and everyone’s heart was a hardworking all star who always fought for what he desired.Wound up between a thirsty crowd and the fame they’ve both accumulated was not the place Levi wanted to dig into their shared past. The life they’ve stored away could be Pandora’s box to those who could dig it out from under the “forgotten” memories and nights under the stars where their names are written together. Maybe this time stubbornness won’t be the death of them after all.*follows Levi & Eren through high school and their character development first, it’s good, i promise*
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. universe establishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Tap That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703168) by [jsorrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsorrie/pseuds/jsorrie). 



> ^ thank you for helping me fall in love with the personalities i’ve created for all the characters by your work simply existing :)
> 
> i’m so happy to introduce i’d rather make money (iRMM) to ao3!
> 
> i’ve had this idea for almost a year, it’s gone through so many trials and tribulations until i finally decided the course i’d like this story to take.
> 
> being able to simply share my story on the same platform as so many amazing, inspiring authors that i look up to is very intimidating but i really hope you’ll enjoy what i’ve got in store :’) <3
> 
> !!!! 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨𝙣’𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙤𝙛 t𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙩 !!!!

**UNIVERSE ESTABLISHMENT FOR** _i'd rather make money_

> • a/b/o dynamics and omegaverse things
> 
> -the oppression of omegas that is common in most works is as equivalent as the oppression of women
> 
> -there is no such thing as the words feminine and masculine since everyone has two genders, therefore,
> 
> omegas can wear basically whatever they want regardless of their gender
> 
> betas do typically follow the "norm" of the current society that's based off of wardrobe by gender but it's super non pressured
> 
> alpha males generally wear what men would and female alphas would too but can be a bit more feminized


	2. our story starts like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> it’s been THREE MONTHS since i posted the little introduction.  
> i’ll be honest, i was 100% stalling. i’m nervous as fuck okay. but what really motivated me was the amount of support i got, comments and kudos, and being able to talk to one of my favourite authors on here <3 
> 
> IF YOU STILL SKIPPED THAT, PLEASE READ THIS, ITS IMPORTANT TO THE SHORY!
> 
> basically, levi is 3/4 japanese and 1/4 french and eren and isabel are half colombian and half german because i said so. i 100% self indulged in carla because i’m from colombia so i made her colombian. # i stan carla and levi’s mother son relationship also # i love kuchel and carla so much
> 
> second of all, eren and levi have a three year age difference. levi is 14 in this chapter and is in the 9th grade and because it takes place before march, eren in this chapter is 16 and in the 11th grade. levi is basically the youngest in his grade and eren is one of the oldest in his grade.
> 
> isabel is 15 in this chapter as she is one of the oldest in their grade and furlan is 16 and is still in their grade, it’s explained in the chapter. mikasa is the same age as eren but take note that her birthday is in february.
> 
> third, this chapter is 10k+ words ! i’m really scared u’re going to tired of such a long chapter but i just couldn’t help myself, i really enjoyed writing this and i hope you’ll enjoy reading <3 (:
> 
> PLEASE CHECK TAGS BEFORE READING
> 
> also a little note for future us, i hope one day some of u will come back to this story after completion and see this and smile (:

It was the smell of  _ us _ . Laced in a deep sense of belonging that was woven so firmly into the thick scent of righteousness and opportunity. It felt like freedom, a home never experienced by skin but embroidered in the soul. 

As it wafted through the air the sweet—though doormat—amorous chill sent spikes up spines and initiated a deep pooling desire never felt before.

It was painted in caramel and spoke in cerulean-green. It reminded him of tuff taffy that required too much power to tear, like a strong bond and a never ending ocean of life carrying the longevity of it. In a better state of mind, a dry chuckle would follow after stating the obvious juxtaposition, but alternately, it was the sound of approval. 

It sang to him, the way it spiraled up into the ceiling, curling past his closed blinds that were shields to the threatening gleam of the early sun. The sheets adorning his frame were thrown off in an attempt to stick that addicting scent on his skin. He wanted it forever, until he realized what that meant.

Pale blue eyes shot open, body springing up and a fuzzy mind now fully attentive. The racing of his heart was the only thing to keep him from thinking this was all some sick dream. Pale shoulders rose and sank with each ragged breath,  _ what was going on? _

  
  
***  
  


“Levi, sweetheart? Breakfast is served, come down quickly to catch it warm,” The sweet voice of his mother speaking in their native tongue sang to him, taking him out of the hazed state he was in. He couldn’t concentrate, he could still feel the warmth of that scent swirling around him. He questioned his every cell, he needed answers. Why did it smell so new and refreshing but at the same time the very thing he has unknowingly been longing for. Why was the only word he could use to describe it is  _ us _ . The buzz of anxiety returned and his hands automatically flew to his hair, pulling the recently brushed strands. How unlucky was he to start an endless train of mind-wrecking thoughts on the first day of school? 

“Levi?” The voice of his mother was even closer than it was before. He turned as he saw the knob of his door take an experimental jiggle then fully open. Midnight silk locks slipped from behind the door, followed by two silver orbs and a pale pink smile. Though as soon as those stormy greys focused on him they widened, the curl of her lips parted as she gasped like a fish out of water.

“Yes, mama, I’ll be there in second,” He fully turned to her from where he was standing by his vanity, pulling out his outfit of the day, noticing her surprised expression, “what’s wrong?” 

“You-,” She cleared her throat and took tentative steps towards him, like she was scared he’d run away, “H-have you seen yourself in. . . a mirror yet?”

He watched her with precise precaution, “I haven’t,” he titled his head at the way she sucked in a breath, “did I grow a second nose or something?”

“Baby. . . you’re in Glow,” She stated slowly with obvious caution. It took a minute to process what just spewed out of her mouth. He watched her swallow a few times then focused on the way her eyes slightly shimmered. The message of her words finally started to get to him, his eyes widened, shoulders tensed and his mouth gaped in surprise.

“No,” He half chuckled at her joke, when he didn’t hear anything else come from her, he started to wonder if she was more serious than she thought, “you’re kidding right? I-I can’t  _ be _ in Glow, there’s no way, I’m not old enough!” Any other time he would’ve cursed the stutter, but all he could do was try and calm down his racing heart at at the small smile that started to curl on her agape lips.

Glow was a very  _ sacred _ and  _ cherished _ time for omegas, a gift from the gods or whatever bullshit doctors and health teachers shoved into their brains. What it really was, was some freaky transformation of ‘beauty’ that supposedly was triggered when fate decided it was time to meant your  _ ‘one and only’ _ . 

Levi has seen many of his older friends and companions go through their Glow Transitions. Their skin would clear, eyes would sparkle like stars in the night sky. It sometimes scared him how symmetrical and beautiful their faces would look, like the gods tricking them into thinking they weren’t worthy enough before so they  _ had _ to change them.

After his first heat five years ago, his doctor had advised him that his Glow would occur when fate deemed him ready. He was also told there would be changes to his physical appearance, like a slimmer waist, slightly larger hips and his height would mostly stunt at that point. Thank god he hadn’t gone into it anytime prior, he’d rather stay five foot one for the rest of his life than four foot ten.

“Come on, honey! Aren’t you happy?!” His mother said all too excited, completely over her previous episode of astonishment. Before he could reply, a sly smirk crossed her face, “I know how you feel about having a mate but . . . you could use this to your advantage, don’t you think?”

His father had passed away eight years ago, Levi had seen how it took a toll on his mother. She was never the same afterwards but he had learned that changing in the way she did was essential to moving on, even if it meant  _ moving. _

Growing up, he always wanted to be like this mom. Strong, brave and extremely loving, but he knew the only reason why she is the person she is now is because of what they went through.

He thought, he doesn’t need a mate or a tragic event to happen to him in order to become who he really is.

He’s worked around the hard exterior of his everyday facade in favour of being cautious and calculating about new people, and the ones he chooses to trust. Call it paranoid or obsessed, but he knows how to keep himself away from situations that could bring him harm, away from the wrong crowd. Especially the wrong crowd of alphas.

In his youth, he had always been taught to never let anyone take advantage of him just because he was an omega and ‘vulnerable.’ Since he learned to listen he was constantly told people of higher secondary genders had natural power over him and there was nothing he could do that change that dynamic. But he could work around it. Levi had to promise to never give anyone the chance to abuse the power they have over him.

Being so young, he never got the chance to really grasp how powerful the meaning behind those words, but first hand experiences are always what stick.

He tilted his head, forcing out a “how so?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ It was November, around the birth of winter when he was at his older cousin, Mikasa's house. They were currently in front of a large, full body mirror that looked older than the place they were going.  _

_ Today, they were going to visit the shrines, Levi had slept over the night before so they could get ready together before the family was to meet up.  _

_ ‘Lee, do you remember what you’re supposed to do at the shrine?’ Mikasa had asked him while she was adjusting the beaded string design in his hair that matched his kimono. _

_ ‘Mika~! You ask me this every year! I’m turning five soon so mama is letting me give my own thanks!’ Levi said with a gold winning smile. He turned to look at them both in the mirror, admiring the pretty flowers on her kimono. _

_ Although Mikasa was three years older than him, they were best friends. Just by their appearance, you could tell they were related, some even went as far as saying they were siblings, whether it was because of how close they were or their looks, one would never know. _

_ Mikasa giggled, “You know, when we’re done-,” He never got hear the rest of her sentence. A loud crash was heard throughout the house cutting her off, it sounded like when you dropped a rock down an echoey slide, or heavy plates being dropped to the floor. Almost on instinct, his cousin put a hand on his upper bicep, pulling him away from where they were residing in her parents room in a firm grip. _

_‘Mika, what was that?’_ _Something in him told him to be as quiet as possible, like an alarm going off even though he didn’t know the situation._

_ ‘Shh! Lee, we have to be as quiet as possible or he’ll come for us!’ Mikasa said in a demanding tone, though it wasn’t quite intimidating because of the slight tremble of her syllables, the meaning of her words didn’t scare him any less. _

* * *

  
  
  


“Don’t you remember!” She strided towards him from where her feet were previously glued to the ground, she stopped in front of him, placing her right hand on the top of his bicep, “the photoshoot!”

The photoshoot, that’s right. Six months ago, mid March, he had been scouted by a modelling company after his picture went viral. Isabel had begged him for weeks to model for her photography project, claiming that a ‘business-photographer-man’ had come to their class to educate them on career choices they could decide on that involved photography. He had also tasked them to go out and take their best shot so that when he came back the next month, the photo he thinks is the best gets to be uploaded to his website meaning, in her words, “cash, money, fame, bitch!” 

After finally giving in to the bribe of a thirty dollar gift card to his favourite bubble tea place, began the quest for a perfect location. Izzy tirelessly dragged him back and forth between natural parks and flower gardens, finally deciding on the annual valentine’s day fair, much to his complaint.

So the next morning, he sleepily stumbled across the street from his house to the Jaeger adobe. Today was outfit picking day. He knocked once, twice then the green door swung open to reveal a beautiful, darker-skinned beta with honey eyes and chocolate locks, “Levi! How you doing, babe?” She leaned in for a hug and a kiss to his cheek.

“Hi Carla, is Isabel ready?” He asked while being ushered inside. He instantly relaxed when he entered, the Jaegers and his family have been best friends even before he and his mother moved to Los Angeles, it was like his second home, “I bet she told you what she got me into.”

Carla laughed as she entered the kitchen to resume cooking, “She sure did, want something to eat? I’m making buñuelos,” 

Usually, he’d never turn down the opportunity to eat her delicious homeland meals but he’d already eaten breakfast and he wanted to get this over with, “No thanks, mom stuffed me real good this morning since she knew I hated eating mall food.”

The beta giggled and was about to answer before a loud yell came from upstairs, “Zeke, you’re a grown ass man! Stop playing around and let me in or I’ll pee on your bed!” 

Carla sighed, “there they go again.”

“Zeke? I thought he was staying at the university for semester break,” Zeke was Isabel’s older half brother, Grisha, their father had found out a year after Zeke's birth of his existence when he had already proposed to Carla.

“Oh, I see,” The alpha was the oldest out of the three Jaeger children, after his birth mother passed away, he was put in custody of Grisha and Carla. Being so young, his life before them was a foggy blur. Other than having his mother’s blonde hair, he and everyone else considered Carla to be his mother.

“Isabel! Levi’s here!” Carla shouted at the bottom of the staircase. A squeal followed by thundering footsteps came rushing down. Her bright green eyes met his before he was weighed down by her body in a bone crushing hug.

“Hi, Levi!” She all but yelled in his ear, excitement flowing off her in rays, “are you ready?!”

He sighed, “not at all.”

He heard Carla and Isabel chuckle at his misfortune, “Isa, didn’t you say you had to pee?” her mother stated at her with a perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah,” She rubbed the back of her neck with a giggle, “Zeke’s taking one of his twenty-four hour long showers, he hasn’t even been here for a full day!” 

“Mija, the bathroom in the basement is okay yo use now, remember?” Carla slightly shook her head at her daughters forgetfulness.

“Wait, what happened to the bathroom?” Levi vocally stated his confusion. In the eight years they’ve known each other, he’s only gone down there a handful of times since he didn’t really have a reason to.

“When Mikasa and Eren came back for Christmas,” His heart raced at the name of the older boy, “well when you, Mikasa and your family went to Japan to celebrate with your family things got a little out of hand,” Isabel sighed.

“What do you mean?” Although their family’s have so incredibly close, Levi has only encountered Eren in the few times they come home a year. 

Mikasa and his aunt were the first to move to America while Levi and his mother immigrated two years later. They went to live with his uncle Kenny whose house was located across from Isabel’s. When it was time for Levi and Kuchel to move across the world, Mikasa and her mother were more than happy to invite them to live in the house they were. At that time Kouseki, his aunt, had already created a forming bond with Carla and introduced her to her sister, immediately creating a close friendship between the family’s. 

It was too bad that when he had finally settled in, he had received the news that Mikasa and Eren would be going to an elite sports school in Nevada. The two had become best friends and quickly found a hobby turned addiction to sports. 

Eren’s grandparents had been the ones to recommend it to them after finding out he and his best friends love for the sport and quickly welcomed them to stay with them while they attended. 

It had been a tough decision for his aunt to make, but after seeing how fast Mikasa was able to learn english and break down the language barrier she had with everyone around her. She decided that if it was something she really wanted, she’d grant it to her as a sort of apology for forcing her to move so far from her past.

Levi had cried so hard, the days felt blurry and the memories were stained in his tears. 

When he first met Eren, all he could feel was resentment. He could only think about was how he was taking his cousin away from him. He was all glares and pouty faced that he found himself tongue tied when he was asked to show off his limited english. 

Then he met Isabel. Initially, she was nothing short of terrified at the smaller boy. Though they were the same age, when she’d look at him, she could feel the shivers down her spine at the ice cold gaze. Though Isabel had done nothing wrong to him, he couldn’t help but be closed as he built his protective walls around. He wasn’t who he was two years ago anymore.

* * *

  
  


_ ‘You really think you’re worth that much don’t you, you piece of shit!’ At the almost muffled words that came from downstairs, he froze. It was Han, Mikasa’s father, his uncle. The tone was laced in hatred and disgust, not that calm, sweet voice that would offer him cookies and piggy back rides. No. This was different. _

_ ‘Han, please. . . calm down,’ This time it was the clearly shaken up voice of his aunt, Kouseki, ‘This could be good for us . . .being promoted is a great thing!’ _

_ ‘God dammit, Kouseki! You’re just looking for excuses to go whore around!’ The rage was evident in his voice, his anger wafted up to the bedroom and through the halls. An angered alpha who had too much fun making the rules, ‘You are not leaving this house! You are not leaving ever! You need me! Without me, you’d be a worthless omega dead poor on the streets looking to fuck around with any willing alpha, you slut!’ Han banged what he assumed was the counter top, followed by the very distinguishable sound of glass shattering. _

_ The loud sound and scream that was heard shortly after seemed to break Mikasa first out of their initial fear. With pale, shaky hands, she snatched his hand and took off across the upstairs halls, dashing to her room, pulling him in tow. He could physically feel her heart beating through the grip she had on him. Seeing his older, taller, smarter, braver cousin crumble right in front of him made his blood run cold.  _

_ To say he was scared was an understatement. He was so terrified, his brain was partially blocking out the screams of distress and pain. He was so unfocused that he didn’t even realize that one of his sandals got caught on the floor boards, sending him straight to the ground with a thud. _

_ Everything seemed to go silent. The voices, the screaming, the loud heart beats. The only thing that he could think about was that he had heard them and now they were in danger. This was the second time he had froze today, even the ticking trickle of blood from the new gash on his knee didn’t faze him. _

_ ‘No fucking way . . . why didn’t you remind me the kids were over?! Useless!’ Another bang followed by loud booming steps that were coming up the stairs. _

_ It felt like everything was in slow motion, the way Mikasa’s strong grip yanked him upwards and through the door to her bedroom, the loud thumping of her dark oak staircase and the bang of a door closing followed by the high pitched click of the newly installed lock that he’d never noticed before. _

_ ‘M-Mika, I’m sorry,’ Levi trembled quietly once they were pressed hard into the farthest corner from the door. _

_ ‘It’s okay, Lee, just stay quiet and he’ll leave us alone,’ Levi could tell she was trying to be strong for him but the way she was shaking and how tears started to well in her eyes. That encouraged his own waterfalls. _

_ Levi had never been in a situation where his young mind was genuinely scared for his safety. Sobs started to build up in his throat as the smell of anger and authority seeped from under the door. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Though it was hard, Isabel managed to break down his walls one day at a time. For a while, Levi was homeschooled. Kuchel thought it was best, Levi needed to be confident with his english before going to a real school or else he’ll feel even shyer and threatened than ever. So with a determined (slightly scared) heart, Isabel tried her hardest to win over the omegas friendship.

It was one long process. It wasn’t easy in the slightest. The countless times she ran home crying from being rejected, insulted, and pushed over were nothing but the rocky road to success. It was tediously slow, but eventually the raven haired omegas walls were being shortened brick by brick.

It was obvious by the way he slightly shared his time, spoke more than few words and uncharacteristically offered tiny hints of smiles that he was gaining a soft spot for the beta.

Ever since then, Levi and Isabel were inseparable. She was the well deserved light that Levi lacked, she gave his small little body confidence to enroll in the same school she was in. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ ‘Hey kids. . . Levi, I didn’t know you were over! What a nice surprise!’ The way his uncles words slurred felt curt and forced. Even as a four year old, by just scenting the air he could tell he was pushing the words out of his teeth to suppress his real emotions. _

_ ‘Don’t. . . respond,” Mikasa whispered as quiet and as close as she could in his ear. _

_ ‘Come on! That was just me and Kouseki playing around,’ He knocked, then turned the handle only to be stopped by the lock, ‘When’d you get this lock, Mikasa? Open the door please.”  _

_ When he didn’t get a response, he tried turning the knob once again only to try over and over again, each jiggle of the metal getting increasingly more aggressive than the last.  _

_ ‘Hey this isn’t funny guys, open the door now,’ The kids could tell he wasn’t making any effort to hid the desperation of getting to them. The old wooden door started to rock on its hinges when his body started to repeatedly hit against the door. _

_ ‘Han! Stop! You promised. . . not the kids!’ Kouseki’s voice was quieter than Hans but they still heard her, and even if they didn’t, the thick smell of distress covered the weak intent of producing a calming omega aroma. Levi recognized it as the same one his mother would send out when he was hurt or upset. She was trying to calm them down. _

_ ‘Get out of this! You’re the one that caused this shit, omega!’ The consistent bang from the door ceased in turn for another choked wail from Mikasa’s mother and a series of thuds. The only logical explanation they could make out of it was that he threw her down the stairs.  _

* * *

  
  


Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween and even certain Valentine’s were always spent together. Levi warmed up to the Jaeger family and even got over his hidden fear of older alphas when he got to know Zeke more who was five years older than him and Izzy. Mikasa, Eren and his grandparents would try their best to drive to L.A for every holiday and break to spend a couple weeks with them before going back.

The first “holiday” they came back for was summer break, meaning they’d spend a whole two months until September rolled back. Levi could tell how tense Eren was around him, he still had that deathly glare to him but had gained a lot of intelligence and growth, he wasn’t the scared, foreign speaking boy he was when he met him.

Slowly but surely, Levi started joining Isabel when she went out to try and play with the two (sometimes three if Zeke felt like it) older kids. From there on, everyone was finally loosening up to one another and ended up spending the rest of the summer outside, together in the sun.

Though he never thought he’d have as good of a friendship with Eren as he did with Mikasa and Isabel, he felt this instinctive feeling that it was right to be around the alpha.

* * *

  
  
  


_ ‘Now, open the fucking door!’ He screamed in rage, ‘You don’t want to end up like your mother, don’t you, Mika?! Aren’t you supposed to be an alpha, you pathetic shit! Acting like that omega bitch of a cousin you’ve got in there!’  _

_ Levi couldn’t hold back the whine in his throat. He’s never been so scared before. He wanted his mother and couldn’t help but call for her. He felt his cousins arms wrap around him, she was full on sobbing now, though, he wasn’t any better. _

_ The beaten door started to bend awkwardly to impossible angles, Levi wouldn’t be surprised if it all snapped in half soon. He thought to soon as the top hinge snapped off the door frame. _

_ The deep, skin crawling scent of dominance brought all sorts of terror. It froze his limbs. It ran icy spiders up his spine and a cold pang through his body. _

_ ‘-Evi, Levi!’ Mikasa’s shushed chant brought him out of his state, ‘Run, you-you have to run! Run home and tell Aunt Kuchel okay? Please Levi. . . please come on, y-you can do it,’ Though he knew she was talking to him, it sounded like she was reassuring herself. Mikasa’s silver eyes were blown wide and held so much fear but the alpha in her was taking charge.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Levi watched Isabel sigh after waking from his reverie, she looked towards her mother for approval then gave another low sigh when she received a nod, “Erens skill and performance on his team and at school has been uh, really  _ really _ great,” He watched her intently, “because he’s taking out all his anger into playing harder and playing better.”

“Grisha’s parents told us that their trying as best as they can to keep his temper at bay,” Carla continued for her, “He’s been getting into countless fights and into so much trouble, if I were there I would’ve given him so many reasons to  _ cry _ ,” the older lady said with venom laced threats.

“Eren. . . getting into fights?” He said with concern obvious in his tone, “are you sure that’s our Eren?” the Eren he knew was always willing to help anyone in need and determined to pick up after others when hurt or in a bad situation so hearing that the boy himself was initiating harm was world turning.

Both females gave him a curt nod, “So what does this have to do with the downstairs bathroom?”

“Well, I told him that if he doesn’t get his act straightened out,” Carla stopped as she contained her fury, it would have been comical the way he was holding his breath at the unintentional dramatic pause if the atmosphere wasn’t so serious, “I’ll take him out of that damned school and enroll him in your guy’s high school so I could keep a close eye on him.”

Levi’s eyes widened and gaped like a fish out of water, “So you’re saying he could be going to Maria in a couple months after going to Sina for basically his whole school life?”

“Exactly, you could imagine how badly he took that so he took out his anger on the bathroom,” Isabel said. Though she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, he didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up in a bottled concern, “slammed open the door so hard the inside handle punched a hole through the wall, then he proceeded bang his fist against the mirror like an idiot and successfully cracked that thing open like a piggy bank.”

His stunned reaction was robbed by the second pair of thundering footsteps that day, “Hey, ma where’s the-,” Zeke's eyes landed on Levi once he stumbled into the area where they were talking, “Oh hey, Levi! It’s been so long since I last saw you, how’ve you been,” he flicked his wet, light coloured hair out of his eyes as he placed his round glasses on. The small towel wrapped around his shoulders brought his attention to the new silver stud on his left earlobe, he’d ask about that later.

Levi smiled in greeting, “I’ve been good, we just got back a couple weeks ago from our trip.”

“I see, well what’s going on here?” The alpha looked around at all the sour faces, “I feel like I just walked into a dark cloud,” he grimaced.

“They just finished telling me about the bathroom incident,” Levi stated bluntly.

“Oh,” Was all he said in recognition to the memory.

An unusual, awkward silence covered them until Isabel blurted, “I need to pee!” and went rushing downstairs to the post-abused bathroom.

After her sudden disappearance, Zeke continued to ask Carla what he originally came down for while Levi took a couple thoughtful steps before settling down on the olive green couch.

_ Physical fighting and. . . anger issues?  _ Levi thought to himself. Worry clenched his heart as uneasiness washed over his body. He knew he felt something for the older alpha, but he told himself it‘d never happen due to Carla’s conservative view on waiting for your fated mate. As much as she loved him, as long as he wasn’t her sons perfect, made for match, then he doubted he’d ever get her blessing. And what were the chances of that? He’d seen the alpha so many times before and it’d be insane if he’d just miraculously gone into Glow. 

He was so used to seeing the alpha every year for his birthday when they came by for Christmas holidays that he’d forgotten  _ he _ hadn’t been the one there. So, stupidly giving himself false hope, he reminded himself that he hadn’t been fifteen the last time he saw Eren. Omegas only went into Glow when fifteen or over. He still had time to wish on it for another year.

He was caught shaking his head to rid of those useless thoughts by Carlas watchful eye. She noticed the way his cheeks flushed pink, but she kept it to herself with a small giggle. 

A sharp knock wouldn’t have startled him but when submerged into his own fantasies that was a different story. He jumped and whipped his head to the door he had walked in from with a thumping heartbeat.

* * *

  
  


_ The loud grunts from behind the door got louder and louder as it was being beat down. The second hinge disconnected from the door, letting Han bend the whole thing and snap it open.  _

_ He stood tall. Breathing heavily and staring straight into their souls. His brown pupils darkened and a cheshire smile ran across his flushed cheeks. Before Levi had a chance to take in the fact that the predator was around eight feet away from them without the coverage of the door, Mikasa had blocked his vision.  _

_ His cousin stood as tall as she could despite the distress he knew she was in. Though Levi’s young mind didn’t know it at the time, he has come to realize that she was challenging him. An alphan challenge. The young alpha was showing the older man that she was capable of protecting and dominating.  _

_ ‘Acting tough now, aren’t we?’ Han took ragged steps towards them, ‘You don’t even know what you’re doing.’ _

_ He pace quickened and he lunged towards her. Mikasa took the last second to make her move, she ducked and shot her elbow out, making the older alpha’s groin take the hit. He tumbled back and onto Mikasa’s bed with a groan.  _

_ This gave Mikasa enough time to usher Levi towards the door, ‘Please, Lee! Run home and tell them, then you can come back for me!’ She begged him, but he couldn’t move. His brains reception to his legs were weak with fear and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t move, ‘Levi, please!’ Tears started to fill the rims of her eyes and her tone got more urgent as the croaking of her old bed got louder with movement. _

* * *

  
  
  


Levi looked to Carla in questioning, silently asking her if she was expecting visitors until Isabel's squeals reached his ears. The basement door flew open as she sped to the door, “Levi, meet our chaperone!” the door swung open revealing a surprised expression on the sandy blond face behind it.

“Hi,” Furlan said timidly, Levi shot Isabel an accusing glare. The blonde alpha was the third party of their famous trio, though they only met him last year in their final year of middle school. He had fought long and hard to get to be so close with them though, even now it still astonishes his mother that he was able to let him befriend him so quickly, or “quickly” considering its  _ Levi. _ The omega’s walls were high and solid, only certain people knew what brick to push to open the secret door. 

Levi held the memory fondly. A couple kids had been surrounding and pushing Isabel around in the front schoolyard where she was waiting for him, when he opened the front doors he fully expected to see Isabel sitting at the fountain, waiting to ask him if they could go to the ice cream parlour but instead, saw one smug-faced douchebag pull out scissors and cut off one of her dark red pigtails. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. The group laughed at the tears in her eyes and pushed her into the said fountain as if it were the cherry on top. Levi raced to his best friend and helped her get out. She pleaded with him not to do anything but the sob at the end of her sentence told him otherwise. He turned to see the back of laughing heads and didn’t hesitate to call them out. When they turned he originally saw confusion until a mocking grin crossed the face of the shithead that cut off Izzy's ponytail at the sight of the small omega. It didn’t last long for when he opened his face to speak, all he got was a mouthful of dirt as he was plummeted to the ground. 

That’s how they landed themselves front row tickets to the principal's office. He never regretted it for a second, vividly remembering how good it felt to send one of those bastards flying with a broken nose. Shivering, Isabel’s water-filled clothes made annoying squeaking sounds as she fidgeting beside him. His knuckles were raw and bright red and stung when he bawled his fists too tightly as he was receiving his punishment. Just as the older man was dialing his mother’s number, the office door burst open with none other but the boy himself, Furlan. 

He was flushed red to the tips of his ears and his fingers twitched involuntarily with every breath but he stood there with as much confidence as he could muster. He fumbled around with his words, repeated himself more than twice but the message came across that he was there to defend them and if anything, take the blame.

That day he’d earned himself their friendship and trust. 

“What are you doing here, Far?” Levi questioned as he went to greet his friend.

“Well, Iz told me what she’s scheming and I offered to tag along, you know,  _ moral support _ ,” Levi eyed him suspiciously until he caved, “okay,  _ fine.  _ I was just looking for an excuse to drive around in this new baby,” Furlan twirled a key ring holding car keys around his fingers with a prideful smile.

Izzy squealed once again in excitement and began lacing her shoes on. Although Furlan was in the same grade as them, he was a bit older due to having to retake a grade that was interrupted by his immigration from the Netherlands, which meant he was old enough to take out his driving license.

“Okay  _ niños _ , drive safely and be careful okay?” Carla finished bidding them goodbye and they were off.   
  


* * *

_ ‘You. . . son of a bitch,’ It was too late to react, Han had risen with a limp and snatched Levi away by the arm. His frail body was tossed into the air and was caught by the neck. He was being choked. _

_ The pressure against his windpipe had squeezed most of his airway, leaving him with little to no oxygen. If only he had listened to Mikasa this wouldn’t have been how things had gone.  _

_ Levi didn’t know much about death, other than the fact that it was always surrounding him. Accidentally stepping on bugs or watching the process of the food chain mindlessly without second thought in his backyard. His exposition to it was so minimal, being involved with anything to do with dying had never crossed his young mind. But now, that’s all he could think about. Would he die to the hands of his own (non-blood related) uncle? What would happen to Mikasa or her mother?  _

_ His vision was turning hazy and black around the edges while he felt dizzier by the second. Levi hadn’t even realized his thrashing had ceased as his energy was drained from focusing on breathing and tearing the large hands from his throat.  _

_ He was so submerged in his assumed final thoughts, he barely heard the faint sound of shattering glass and the muffled, murderous battle cry that followed. _

_ In an instant, Levi was being dropped from the height he was held at and came crashing to the brown wood tiles below. Intense gasping and choked breathes spewed from his tortured throat. He couldn’t even cry from the painful fall and the bruises around his abused neck. His vision was so disoriented and fuzzy all he saw were dark outlines of moving figures. His hearing wasn’t any better. There was a constant ringing that outweighed any other sound projecting from the scene in front of him, everything sounded as if it was taking place in a different, mildly sound proofed room. Then everything went black. _

* * *

“How about you give this project a message or like a purpose,” Levi calmly stated as they were window shopping on the second floor of the mall.

“Huh? Oh, well I didn’t really think about that,” Isabel stated shyly as she rubbed the back of her neck, a habit he recognized from Eren.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he continued, “I doubt that only a professional camera and a very amateur photoshoot will win you the big prize,” he sighed as he realized he’d probably be the one doing all the work for  _ her _ project, “not to mention I have no prior modelling experience other than my school identification photos.”

“I guess you’re right,” Isabel blushed at how unprepared she was.

“Well where are you shooting this thing anyway?” Furlan asked to the left of Levi, lightly chewing the straw of this frappuccino. Levi nudged him lightly to stop the disgusting habit.

“The Valentine’s day fair, you know, the one with the stereotypical shit that Isabel tries to take us to every year,” The omega replied dismissively, “god, you don’t understand how hard I’m dreading this, I feel like I’m tied to train tracks awaiting the loud horn of the train.”

“Oh come on, Lee! Stop being so dramatic!” Isabel whined and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “how about we sit for a bit and come up with an idea.”

Both boys nodded in agreement and headed to the nearest resting bench, “What colour scheme do you got going? You know, outfit wise,” The tall blonde asked.

“Well since it’s valentine’s, of course red or pink,” Isabel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why do we have to follow what everyone else is doing?” Levi quietly pondered to himself while leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at the small little fountain attraction in front of them.

“What do you mean by that, Lev?” The alpha questioned. 

Levi, shocked at how he expressed himself vocally, darted his gaze from the fountain to his friends, “I mean, Valentine’s day is all about being in a relationship, being mated, getting bonded,” Isabel and Furlan watched him intently as they silently beckoned him to continue, “I don’t know if you guys had realized, but the pressure put on unmated omegas is heavier than rhino shit, okay,” He watched Isabel try and stifle her laughter at the attempted shit joke, “That’s probably the reason why I refuse to go out on the 14th every year, there’s always stupid alphas ready to pounce just to get some valentine’s loving and dip the next morning,” he sighed, “I just want to yell at  _ society, I can and will choose to be alone today,” _

Everyone looked at each other thoughtfully, the information sinking into the non-omegas of the three, “I’ve got it!” Isabel said loudly after the moment of silent, “Lee, this is perfect!” She smiles and quickly jotted something down in the notes app of her phone.

“What is, omega oppression?” He joked darkly.

“No!” Isabel scolded, ”this is a great opportunity to promote omega individuality starring the most self indulgent of them all!” She beamed at them.

“Izzy’s got a point, Lev,” Furlan interjected, “I mean, you’ve proved us and so many people wrong on  _ so _ many different scales of omega stereotypes, you’ve basically become the Martin Luther King of omega liberty.”

“Ha ha, okay I get it, I fight back, I’d rather die than submit to a high school shit bag but how do you plan to portray that in a fucking photograph,” Levi deadpanned.

Isabel sunk back into her seat and made a comical face as if she was deep in thought. He sighed and continued bashfully, “I’ll be honest I already had one,” and she immediately perked up.

“Well, what is it? Come on! Don’t keep us hanging!”

That’s how he found himself dragged back and forth between clothing stores and fitting rooms, “Hurry up, Lee, you’re such a fucking grandma.”

“Oh I’m  _ sorry, _ ” He exaggerated from behind the red curtain, “you’re not the one whose ass is getting flatter every time I pull on a new pair of pants.”

“Quit playing and show us,” Furlan pestered.

“Alright, alright I’m out,” True to his word, the omega ‘gracefully’ yanked the curtain open to reveal himself in the latest outfit the two standing outside had chosen for him, “oi shut your mouths before your chin touches the dirty ass floor,” he teased at the obvious shock on both faces. The fitting room was a full curtain on circular hinges connected to the roof which meant there weren’t any mirrors inside. Levi (followed by his awestruck friends) continued on to the nearest mirror and cast his eyes on his current appearance.

“Hm, not bad,” He commented out loud as he shamelessly checked himself out. Levi wasn’t really a skirts and dresses kind of omega, it limited him too much and he’d constantly feel insecure about exposing himself but this, this felt different. It was a blue colour pallet based look, he thought that in the sea of red and pink, blue would stand out. It would show that he could live individually, embrace his omegas side but not be under the pressure or standard of having to be with and under control of an alpha. 

He toyed with the hem of the high waisted blue plaid skirt that ended around mid thigh, it was Isabel’s idea and he silently praised her for it. He had to be honest, it looked good on him. It was made to be tight so that it displayed the way his hips slightly diverged outward and how his waist sunk inward. That was also enhanced by the thin black belt that disappeared before the skirt met his top. His eyes travelled to the pale blue long sleeved turtle neck that was tucked in. He noticed it when pulling the same shirt on for the prior outfit but the high collar had a pretty curved ending, same with the end of his sleeves that made the simple look a little more elegant. He internally questioned himself how he suddenly had so much appreciation for fashion.

“ _ Not bad?!” _ Isabel squealed, “ _ not bad?! _ Are you out of your mind?! You look drop dead  _ gorgeous _ !” 

Levi jokingly stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, closed his eyes and tilted his head as to imitate a dead body, Furlan chuckled.  _ Good enough, _ “Thanks, though I wasn’t so sure about how this whole thing would turn out after you had me in farmers overalls but hey, you bounced back.”

“Har har, grandma, I was simply just demonstrating the outfit you’d be wearing if we’d had spent last summer at that stupid summer camp my mom suggested,” Isabel laughed at her own joke, while he got a sudden jolt of electricity remembering how he felt when their parents had almost decided on sending them away that summer, instead of staying and seeing his cousin and Eren. 

“Very funny Iz, now go change out of those clothes before you taint them with your sarcasm so we can get the fuck out of here, I’m fucking starved,” Furlan grumbled then didn’t fail to compliment the omega on the outfit after everyone finished their laughing fit.

  
  
***  
  


Finally, February 14th rolled along and as the school day progressed, his anxiety started to grow from the small little puddle it originally was to a full blown ocean. What was Isabel thinking?! Sure, who  _ wouldn’t  _ take the opportunity to be promoted by a company that could potentially lead to so many more opportunities but at the same time, involving modelling and a  _ very _ inexperienced ‘model’ at that? Hell nah! Their high school wasn’t small in the slightest and the amount of photography students in all grades this year had been nothing short of overflowing. There were like hundreds of other students who they would be going up against and not to mention,  _ they’re freshman _ . No one takes first years seriously,  _ especially  _ competing wise.

The sixth period pre-bell scared him out of his over thinking habits and he quickly rushed inside the building. It was Friday so he had been returning from his fifth period spare which he had decided to spend at the nearby bubble tea house contemplating completely ditching their ‘photoshoot’ plans. When that same thought crossed his mind for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for even thinking of ditching his best friend after all the time, thought and money she had put and spent. He would do this for her.

He pushed the metal bar on the school entrance doors and continued forward. His locker was inconveniently placed in the main hallway so he had about ten minutes to move quickly before the swarm of students filled the area. He watched as the more he walked, the denser the Valentine’s Day decorations got. There were streamers, handmade hearts and signs filled with the same words over and over again. ‘Will you be my valentine’s?’, ‘be mine!’, or his personal favourite, ‘this is a shit way to ask someone out’ he chuckled at his own imaginary sign.

  
  


As Levi was arriving to his destination, something heavy latched onto his ankle causing him to stumble forward a few times, “motherfucker,” he silently cursed as he regained his posture. He idly glared at the item that caused his little tumble. He had walked straight into the arm hole of a baby blue backpack with a small imprint of The Great Wave that looked filled to the brim with hardcover books.  _ Cute _ he thought, but that still didn’t forgive the fucker that carelessly threw their backpack where someone could easily trip on. Though as he was pulling the shoulder strap off of his foot he reprimanded himself for being so submerged in thought that he didn’t even notice a one little obstacle. But now that he looked around for the culprit, he noticed it wasn’t just  _ one little obstacle _ . There were ripped up papers, a half open pencil box spewing pens and markers and lastly gym clothes followed by a ripped in half gym bag.

“What the fuck?” Levi questioned silently. He looked at his phone,  _ seven minutes until the bell rings _ . He sighed,  _ better deal with this quickly,  _ “oi-,” he was cut off by the small sound of whimpering and the thick scent of distress. It was an omega. He headed towards the scent, collecting every piece of evidence and found himself turning into the right wing hallway. A black haired alpha had this smaller omega pinned into the wall with his own body. He immediately recognized the blonde. 

He was valedictorian for last year's freshman class. Maria had invited his middle school to watch the graduation ceremony for the seniors to promote their high school. He remembered not giving a single fuck as every grades student went up to gloat about their achievements as valedictorian or what not but when the last speaker went up, he was surprised to see it was this shy omega that looked like he was shaking to the bone. He talked about his classmates, their achievements and even said names (though it was pretty unprofessional of him) and specifically said events that they did that made a big difference to someone or something. Not once did he say anything about his grades or even himself, Levi liked him. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” He started coldly. The alpha flinched and whipped his head around from where he was burying his nose into the smaller man's scent gland. The alpha smelt of herbs, arousal and a touch of fear which quickly dissolved when his gaze fully settled on the small omega.

“Get lost,” He scoffed.

“No,” Levi retorted, “get off of him, you shit bag.”

The insult must have amused the large alpha, “that’s a lot of mouth for someone so small,” he shot him a mocking glare, “you’re interrupting something, get someone else to put you in your place,  _ omega _ .” 

Levi gritted his teeth together, “you fucker,” and that’s all it took to lung forward and sock him in the jaw. Levi took the opportunity of him stumbling over and yanked the omegas wrist in his hand and ran them towards the closest hideout he could spot. The omega locker room. They were both panting out of breath and adrenaline. Levi noticed the boy was shaking and remembered what his mother said,  _ ‘Omegas take comfort in other omegas, that’s why you feel better when you’re around me and your aunt.’  _ Levi never really had any other omega friends being the closed up person he was so he let his instincts take over when he intertwined their fingers together from where he held his wrist.

The hand wrapped around his tightened in appreciation and he felt the dread in his natural scent wither away. The omega smelled of new books and chamomile tea, he took some time to appreciate it. Though he startled as what he thought was a sob broke the calm atmosphere, which turned out to be a bubble of laughter which continued into a string of contagious giggles. Soon enough, both omegas were laughing their heads off at the events that just occurred. Levi, laughing at how this was his second year in a row of jamming his fist into someone’s jaw and the unnamed boy besides him laughing in shocked relief. 

“Thank you,” the blonde boy spoke, “I just didn’t expect to be saved by someone smaller than me,” Levi raised an eyebrow and the omegas face flushed red faster than the speed of sound and started shaking his free hand dismissively, “I mean that in a good way! I-I’m so impressed. I’ve never seen someone stand up to Nile like that especially an omega,” He said in awe.

“Well I’ve been known to break a shit ton of stereotypes,” He dry chuckled referring to what Izzy and Furlan had said about him, “Levi Ackerman, class 9B.”

“I’m Armin Arlert, 10A,” Armin smiled happily at him, “I can't believe I was saved by a badass omega  _ freshman _ ,” he laughed incredulously.

“Can’t say I haven’t done it before,” He mumbled to himself before offering Armin a kind smile, “Come with me and my friends after school, hang out with us.”

  
***  
  


“ _ Another _ fist throwing, Lee?” Isabel scolded him after they explained their meeting as she, Furlan, Armin and himself walked out the front doors at 3:15pm.

“What do you mean by  _ another _ ?” Armin questioned.

“Last year some dirt bags thought it’d be funny to push Isabel around so this one did the same when they didn’t let up, though it’s ironic that Levi throwing hands brought me and you to be friends with them,” Furlan said fondly.

“Last year? More like nine months ago,” Isabel interjected, “let me see,” she referred to the fist he used. When he wouldn’t give it to her, she snatched it from his side and examined it herself, “dammit Lee, your mom is gonna kill me for letting this happen again,” she sighed then moved her eyes to this torso, “at least you didn’t ruin the shirt,” that’s right, we was wearing the blue turtleneck but instead of the skirt which would’ve broken the dress code with the short length, he paired it with calf tight grey sweatpants that he rolled up at the ankles to show off the pretty, traditional kimono anklet his grandmother gave him. It was a cute, simple outfit he appreciated after finding his new like for fashion.

After the four of them seated themselves in Furlans car, they headed towards the Jaeger-Ackerman street first, “I’m giving you both five minutes, take any longer and I’m leaving your asses,” Furlan threatened good naturedly with a jokingly hard stare at Isabel. Levi and Isabel both burst out of the car rushing to their respective part of the street.

When he hastily unlocked his front door, Levi was met with his aunt and mother idly drinking tea and watching a movie, [remember all interactions between Levi and his family are in Japanese] “Levi, Levi, come, we saved you a spot,” his aunt cheered at his arrival.

“Yes, we just started, you haven’t missed much,” Kuchel added happily, “look! It’s Tomohisa Yamashita!” His mother gushed at the actor that appeared on the screen.

“Mom, Isn’t he a little too young for you?” He teased her as he went to kiss them both on the cheek from where they were sitting under the kotatsu, they all giggle light heartedly. It had been a while since he had been able to have some family time, especially bask in the feeling of being around other omegas so he also sat down with them before he heard a honk from outside, “ _ ah shit _ , I’m sorry but today’s the day we’re taking the pictures for Isabel’s class, remember?” His legs ached to be under the heat of the table they were under and the smell of cranberry tea that was wafting through the air almost made him drop all his belongings and stay here with them, but he couldn’t do that to Isabel. 

“Oh right, that’s okay, we’ll still be here when you get back,” His mother smiled kindly, “maybe your uncle will be up for a movie when he comes back from work so he could join us.”

Kouseki agreed to that with a hum from around her teacup rim, “go along now! Don’t keep her waiting!”

So with that Levi rushed upstairs to his bedroom and shimmied out of his sweatpants and into the skirt and the rest of his outfit. 

“What the hell took you so long! That was like fifteen min-,” Furlan was cut off when he looked over to where the omega was still standing outside the car. They had added a necklace and three inch white casual heels that originally were pretty pricey but they had ended up bargaining it until it costed a more reasonable price with a shit ton of coupons on Amazon Prime. 

“Hot damn, Lee! You’re looking like a million dollars!” Isabel catcalled from the front seat, “that was totally worth the dollars, god damn!” 

Levi laughed and settled back into the backseat with Armin who was looking at him with wide eyes, “I didn’t think you could look and be so fierce and sexy at the same time,” he half chuckled out. Levi winked at him then the car was filled with the afternoon radio and fun conversation.

After stopping at Armin’s, then Furlan’s house, they were off to, well, “Where we headed before it opens?” Furlan asked.

“Stop acting like you don’t know,” Levi rolled his eyes, “The House, obviously, I need my comfort drink before this shit goes down,” Levi and his friends favourite hang out was a small Taiwanese bubble tea cafe called ‘The Bubble Tea House’ or ‘The House’ for short, by their high school because of Levi’s addiction to it.

“Lee didn't you have a spare today? I thought you went to The House every spare,” Isabel commented teasingly.

“If I’m gonna’ last a couple hours at carnival you bet your ass we’re going again,” Levi deadpanned.

“Alright, we’re parking, watch the car doors on the right, looks like someone doesn’t know how to park,” Furlan grimaced as a black convertible was half on his parking spot.

“Welcome, welcome,” The kindly smiling old man at the counter greeted warmly. It was a very small family business, Levi had learned after his many, many visits, “oh, welcome back, Levi,” he said after recognizing the omega.

“Hi, Pixis!” Isabel cheered happily and rushed to the counter.

“Hello, Isabel, can I get you the usual?” 

The beta girl nodded aggressively, “Oh! Can I get it with a cinnamon roll and-,” Levi cut off their voice with his own thoughts. 

He had an attachment to this place not only because it wasn’t usually crowded and had a homey atmosphere, but because of how hard working the family that owns the cafe is. In every interior design he could tell it was picked from the heart. Long vines of fake leaves were draped down from the roof along with fairy lights and a variety of real plants were neatly scattered around the whole cafe. The leather seats and stools were a deep maroon colour while the tables were a tan brown glazed wood. All the menu signs were on chalkboards that had cute, handmade drawings on them. Yes, this felt like home to him. He adored the decorations and the feeling of happiness and relaxation he had when he was here. 

He tried to come by as often as he could. Pixis has confessed to him that business hadn’t been good lately and even though there was only a slimmer of a chance, he feared having to close down. He hoped to himself that one day he’d be able to support them.

“Um, Levi,” Armin spoke quietly beside him.

“Hm?” He spoke, broken out of his thoughts. Armin pointed slightly at a printed picture of a drink they served, he smiled slightly.

“Have you tried this before? It looks good,” Armin continued, “though I don’t want to pronounce it wrong,” he was referring the name that was written in the English alphabet but by the unrecognizable words and Japanese letterings on the sides, concluded that it wasn’t in english.

“ _ Tokubetsuna hoshi, _ ” Levi replied easily, “It's my favourite drink here, one day while Pixis and his daughter were showing me new drink flavours they were going to put up, I saw this one and immediately agreed to it,” Levi let on a small smile, “the testing turned out to be very popular, so they named it  _ tokubetsuna hoshi _ which means  _ special star _ in Japanese after me.” 

Armin let a wide smile across his face, “That's so cool! I’d love to try it now.”

The other omega simply nodded and continued to where the older man was smiling at them, “two, please.”

When the orders were placed, Levi reached for the inside of his phone case where he kept a couple bills and stuck them out for Pixis to take before he was interrupted by a pale hand pulling his outstretched arm away, “No, please, let me,” Armin pleaded and scanned his credit card, “after everything you’ve done for me today.”

  
***  
  


Six o’clock rolled around and they were all unbuckling their seatbelts in front of the bustling carnival. The smell of buttery popcorn, caramel apples and fluffy cotton candy wafted in all directions. The conversations and laughs of glee almost drowned out the music coming out of each booths.  _ Fuck this,  _ Levi thought,  _ I just want to go home, man. _

“So? Where we headed,” Armin asked beside Levi.

“The ferris wheel, if it’s anything like last years, it’s the ride mostly decorated in red and pink,” Isabel stated without glancing back as she was already headed to her destination.

Nerves bundled up in Levi’s stomach as his nose seemed to become more attentive to each personals scent. He caught a thickening smell of uncomfortableness and utter distress and it made his skin curl at the realization that it was himself.

“Shit,” He cursed softly, trying to ignore the slight stares he received, how suddenly he could feel the hem of his skirt brushing on his thighs and the way his palms started to sweat. Though from the outside, he looked like he was carrying a mega resting bitch face that didn’t fool the blonde to his right.

Armin approached the distressing omega and looped his arm through the others, with the heels the raven was wearing, both boys were basically the same height, “don’t try and hide it from me, I already know,” the blonde reassured, “we all got our things that make us stress, it’s in our blood to call out through our scents but I’ll be honest, if I wasn’t so familiar with omega distress signals, I wouldn’t have noticed yours at all. You don’t hang out with omegas that much, do you?”

As they started waking, Levi replies, “No, I don’t.”

“That makes sense, then. You’re really good at masking it.”

“That’s good,” Levi hummed. He was glad to hear that information, he’d never want to be situation where his distress was the cause for conflict again. It was all too vivid.

“Come on! Y’all slower than a turtle with asthma!” Isabel called from where her and Furlan were father ahead.

“Careful, shithead! You’ve got an expensive ass camera in that bag, I’d kill you if you made me do all of this just to break it!” Levi, now calmer, retorted to the reddish brunette.

  
***  
  
  


“Levi, if you don’t mind, I made this yesterday quoting what you said that day at the mall,” Isabel spoke as she was taking out her supplies for the photoshoot, “what you said really inspired me to focus this project on omega oppression.” She pulled out a small sign that read  _ society, I can and will choose to be alone today _ which he very vaguely remembered saying.

“Alright, toss it here,” He gestured with his hand to the mini white board on a stick, “gross, Iz, your handwriting is shit,” He half laughed, “I wish you would’ve told me beforehand, I would’ve gotten my mom or something to write it in calligraphy or some shit.” 

“Here, pass,” Armin did the same gesture as him to the board as Levi, “I got it.”

As Isabel softly pouted, Armin carefully used the whiteboard marker to doodle on the writing in a cleaner font, “Gotta hand it to you, Ar, this is pretty as fuck,” Levi complimented.

“Geez, Lev, you swear more than someone giving birth, you got one hella loose mouth,” Furlan chuckled at the very non-omega display.

“ _ Geez, Far,  _ I thought we already established that like sixty-fucking-million times,” Levi teased back, his stomach slowly uncoiling and his shoulders eased themselves from the tense position they were in.

“Done!” Armin proclaimed after a couple minutes, strokes and restarts.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road!” 

_ Well,  _ Levi thought to himself,  _ lets see how far this’ll take us.  _

Unbeknown to him, how far it  _ will _ take them.

And far it will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, how was it? please tell me, i’m literally shaking on how nervous i am. i love u all so much, ur comments on the introduction made me cry so hard i almost threw up, okay. i loved them.
> 
> it’s 2:01am on may 30th 2020.
> 
> i love you.
> 
> @blakeiiiii on instagram  
> @blakeiii on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> every time i post something, my hands shake and i get flooded with nervousness.
> 
> i love all of you so much, the kudos, comments and subscriptions keep me going. 
> 
> i love you (:


End file.
